


Un castello di carte

by Dodici



Series: Bummel [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, general awkwardness because of Hohenheim, rambling thoughts, there's also a cow, vague spoilers about Hohenheim
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodici/pseuds/Dodici
Summary: A Resembool ci sono cose che in città non si trovano.





	Un castello di carte

**Author's Note:**

> *Fissa la marea di fanfic per la Roy/Ed week*… E quindi in realtà il mio OTP è Trisha/Hohenheim X’D  
> Attenzione agli spoilersss, impavido lettore.

Ha chiesto chi è senza pensarci troppo: è brillo e appagato, ha lo stomaco pieno e la testa comodamente annebbiata. Non mangiava tanto bene da mesi.  
Pinako tamburella con le dita sullo stipite, prima di sollevare la mano e sventolarla in alto.  
«Quella è Trisha, la figlia dell'ortolano» spiega, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla figuretta che scivola giù per la viuzza attaccata alla sua ombra. «Le ha lasciato un piccolo terreno più su, sulla collina».  
La ragazza si ferma e Hohenheim può immaginarla mentre strizza gli occhi tra le luci basse del tramonto, finché non riconosce l'inconfondibile ombra fagioliforme di Pinako: fa scattare il braccio e lo sventola con decisione per qualche secondo; poi si rimette in cammino, il passo saltellante.  
«Trisha» ripete Hohenheim, stordito. Ciambelle di fumo svolazzano nella sua visuale per qualche lungo momento, prima che si decida a riportare gli occhi su quelli severi di Pinako.  
«È più piccola di Urey... Diciassette, diciott'anni a maggio».  
Hohenheim la guarda stralunato, perché lui non ha chiesto proprio niente, non ha neanche pensato di chiederlo: per tutte le leggi dell'universo, Pinako stessa sarebbe troppo giovane per uno come lui. La bisnonna di Pinako lo sarebbe. Nessuno in Amestris né in qualunque altro posto ha l'età giusta per lui e comunque non ci aveva proprio pensato.  
Sarebbe una cosa orrenda. È un pensiero tanto orrendo da spazzare via anche l'accenno blando di sbornia: trae una bella boccata d'aria e si sistema la giacca, la valigia già accostata alle caviglie.  
«Beh, falle gli auguri di buon compleanno» conclude svagato e spazza via una ciambella di fumo con le dita, per sorriderci attraverso.  
Pinako è una brava donna: scuote il capo e sospira, la pipa in mano.  
«Non far passare un altro anno per mostrare la tua brutta faccia barbuta, sciocco. Qui non c'è nessuno che regga l'alcol quanto te e me».  
«Lo terrò a mente» dice Hohenheim. Recupera la valigia senza sforzo, dentro più fogli che vestiti, e gira le spalle alla grande casa gialla e al sole: il treno è già in stazione, si vedono spicchi dei vagoni di coda, di un bruno brillante sotto l'ultima luce. Si vede quasi tutta Resembool, da lì: una manciata di tetti e recinzioni tra colline coperte d'erba e pecore.  
È un bel posto, Resembool.  
«Elric, marpione» gli comunica una voce burbera, quando le sue suole stanno già calpestando la ghiaia del lungo viale che porta in stazione. Pinako è ancora sulla porta, un piede dentro, l'altro sullo zerbino, le braccia incrociate. «Si chiama Trisha Elric».  
Con gli occhiali macchiati dal sole, Hohenheim riesce a stento a distinguerla, ma sa che lo sta guardando ben fisso.  
Trisha Elric.  
Solleva una mano e può vedere Pinako scuotere la testa, la crocchia dei capelli che ondeggia come una spiga; quasi perde il treno, mentre si attarda lungo la strada con gli occhi che vagano in cerca di ombre dal passo aggraziato. 

*

Un mese dopo la casa gialla si staglia contro nuvole bianche e la valigia pesa: c'è del lavoro arretrato dentro, perché nella sua testa sembrava esserci meno spazio del solito. Era piena di colline e pecore, o così si racconta lui.  
Non è mai stato un uomo particolarmente fortunato, Hohenheim – Ventitré – e nel tempo ha imparato ad apprezzare certe piccole cose. Quel giorno è un bel giorno: la brezza tiepida di giugno gonfia la gonna a fiorami di Trisha Elric, disegna il profilo delle sue gambe contro il verdissimo dell'erba, sopra la polvere di un sentiero che pare luccicare di sole.  
Lui lo percorre sentendosi una presenza inquietante, impacciato nel tentativo di sembrare casuale e mantenere la concentrazione nonostante gli occhi non riescano a far altro che fissarle i polpacci e le caviglie solide di chi ha trascorso l'infanzia a correre nei campi, il passo allegro nonostante il canestro ricolmo di verdure che le appesantisce le braccia.  
Chissà dove sta andando.  
È preoccupante che la questione gli paia, di colpo, molto più pressante del cumulo di appunti su piani malvagi che trasporta in valigia. Lì per lì, l'incombente annichilimento di Amestris sembra un'ipotesi distante, nebulosa come un reumatismo in qualche zona poco definita del corpo – il metatarso sinistro o qualcosa del genere.  
Molto più concreti sono la gonna di Trisha Elric, i suoi sandali sull'erba mentre si sporge oltre la staccionata per salutare tale Donald-il-mandriano e le sue mucche pezzate; molto più concreta è la sua risata, che lo ubriaca quanto lo scotch di Pinako.  
La valigia colma d'appunti sul destino del Paese gli scivola dalle dita e gli cade sul metatarso sinistro.  
Quando lei e il vaccaro si voltano, Hohenheim non riesce a fare altro che starsene lì, con la valigia sul piede e, incastrata nel rinofaringe, la consapevolezza d'essere la causa diretta dell'espressione angustiata sul viso di Trisha.  
«Tutto bene?» fa lei, e Hoheheim regredisce allo stato di girino per soffocare con la propria aria. Guarda prima a destra poi a sinistra, portando con sé le pupille sia di lei che del solidale vaccaro, finché non si decide a recuperare la valigia e ficcare un indice nella cravatta per allentarne il nodo; respirare sembra essersi fatto difficile, sebbene abbia un allenamento di quattrocento anni alle spalle. Tossicchia.  
«Sì, io... Tutto bene» tossicchia ancora. «Grazie».  
Il vaccaro ha un sopracciglio sollevato. Anche la mucca ha un sopracciglio sollevato e Hohenheim si schiarisce la gola e progetta le prossime mosse – _prima un passo, poi un altro, china il capo per salutare e continua per la tua strada_.  
Le sopracciglia di Trisha, invece, sono entrambe piegate in un'angolazione inquisitoria; se fosse più grande, se avesse dei figli, sarebbe la faccia della vera preoccupazione materna.  
«È sicuro? Non si è fatto male?»  
Ce l'ha col suo metatarso e Hohenheim lo guarda, sotto i lacci un po' consunti della scarpa, come a domandargli se per caso non si sia semplicemente addormentato sul treno e adesso sia arrivato direttamente al confine con Aerugo e abbia sognato cose strane con mucche e Trisha Elric che gli chiedeva del suo metatarso.  
Resembool lo manda sempre un po' fuori fase, sembra che il tempo scorra in modo diverso, lì. Abbastanza lentamente che persino i metatarsi acquistano una propria dignità, perché si ha il tempo di preoccuparsene.  
È un bel posto, Resembool.  
«Sì» risponde, ma ha dimenticato la domanda, quindi ritenta. «Sì, no. Non mi sono fatto male» conclude ed è felice che le sopracciglia materne si rilassino. Donald il mandriano annuisce in approvazione e la mucca pezzata più vicina muggisce forte nel loro silenzio, lunghissimo di erba frusciante e fischiare lontano di un treno in transito. Alla fine è Donald a grattarsi l'orecchio, risoluto.  
«Capito, capito, andiamo... Ciao, Trisha» si congeda e lei sorride a lui e alla mucca con pari cordialità, perché a Resembool la gente saluta anche le mucche. Deve esserci qualcosa nell'aria, davvero.  
«Si è perso?»  
Hohenheim non si era accorto di essersi fermato a fissare la coda della mucca – oscillante pendaglio peloso tra due solide natiche – e quando volta il mento di fretta gli occhiali gli si inclinano sul naso. Li tira su con l'indice, per mettere di nuovo a fuoco Trisha e il suo cesto di verdura.  
«Io... Sembra che mi sia perso?»  
Lei inclina il capo di lato e assottiglia le palpebre, pensosa. Muove l'indice sul canestro come stesse trattenendosi dal portarlo su, sotto il mento.  
«Forse. Di sicuro non è di queste parti».  
Eh già.  
Cosa lo tradisce? La valigia? Probabilmente la valigia. Ma anche gli occhi, e i capelli; la barba così andava di moda intorno ai trecentocinquant'anni fa. O forse la barba non c'entra e neanche i capelli; forse si vede che è strambo, si vede che è un mostro anche un miglio lontano, un alieno bizzarro con la barba demodé e, sotto quella, la faccia di uno che si trovi sempre nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliatissimo.  
«No, non sono di queste parti».  
«Le servono indicazioni?»  
Il riflesso del sole sugli occhiali lo confonde, ma riesce comunque ad individuare l'inconfondibile macchia gialla che sta sotto un tetto, una collina più in là.  
«Vado a trovare un'amica».  
La nuca di Trisha oscilla leggera per un momento, finché non individua a sua volta la casa, ed emette un verso di comprensione.  
«Ah, i Rockbell... È un amico della signora Pinako?» Sorride al suo annuire. «Credo di averla vista qualche settimana fa... Viene spesso a trovarla?»  
«Quando capita».  
«Capisco» dice lei, anche se non è vero. Trattiene un attimo le labbra unite, prima di sorridere. «Allora se si ferma per un po' forse ci rivedremo».  
Sembra così incomprensibilmente, genuinamente deliziata all'idea. Hohenheim sorride a sua volta, anche se sa di avere l'espressione ebete – a chi importa?  
«Sì, forse».  
«Bene... Buona permanenza a Resembool, allora».  
«Sì, altrettan... Cioè, grazie. Molte grazie».  
Per sentire quella risata, si allenerà a fare espressioni ancora più ebeti. Mentre lei trotterella via in un frusciare fiorito, sa di essere già sulla buona strada: conserva senza sforzo quella faccia fino alla soglia di Pinako.  
Quando lei apre la porta, ha già il sopracciglio sollevato. Non fa in tempo neppure a scostarsi per lasciarlo entrare che individua la figuretta saltellante giù per il sentiero, oltre il fumo denso della pipa.  
«Che marpione, Hohenheim...»  
Van Hohenheim, quattro secoli di vita vissuta, arrossisce e tira dritto in casa, borbottando qualcosa sugli orari dei treni per Central. 

*

Hohenheim va e viene. Pinako dice che il suo scotch gli piace forse un po' troppo, lui ribatte che è colpa del suo stufato di pecora – neanche il miglior ristorante di Central! – entrambi sanno che si tratta di mezze verità.  
Intanto Hohenheim viene e va e ogni volta si ferma più a lungo.  
È inizio autunno, quando ripara il tetto, e lo stesso uomo che ha dimenticato quanti anni abbia e che non ricorderebbe che giorno è se non lo leggesse sul giornale, sa perfettamente che Trisha Elric ha compiuto diciannove anni a maggio.  
Ci mette sei secondi e mezzo per portare a termine un lavoro che avrebbe richiesto mezza giornata; meno di quanto ci ha messo a prendere la scala per salire su; così rimane a guardare le colline seduto tra le tegole intiepidite dall'ultimo sole. Nella fattispecie, le colline stanno risalendo il sentiero con una cesta pesante tra le mani e il passo svelto sotto la gonna chiara.  
Le colline sono una gran cosa.  
Che gran bel posto, Resembool.  
«Oh, buongiorno!» fanno le colline, una volta giunte a portata d'orecchio. «Anzi, sera» si correggono, occhi verdi al tramonto.  
Hohenheim, impalato come uno stoccafisso, sente le spalle rigide e gli occhiali che gli scivolano lungo il naso. Fortunatamente ha un grande naso o sarebbero già caduti; si schiarisce la gola e li tira su con due dita, prima di riportare le mani indecise sulle ginocchia. Ha le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino ai gomiti e sembra sicuramente molto stupido. Ai suoi occhi, Trisha Elric è adorabile anche quando scambia il buongiorno con la sera, anche con le unghie sporche di terriccio e un pomodoro troppo maturo che le sta colando succo sul polso.  
«Buonasera».  
«Sono passata a portare qualche pomodoro a Pinako, ne abbiamo avuti così tanti, quest'anno, che rischiavamo marcissero... Spero le piacciano i pomodori».  
Hohenheim non ci ha mai davvero pensato, a quanto gli piacciano i pomodori, ma crede di sì. Annuisce per farsi scivolare di nuovo le lenti sulla faccia.  
«Certo. In ogni caso Pinako è un'ottima cuoca» aggiunge per correttezza.  
È la cosa giusta da dire, pare, perché Trisha ridacchia.  
«È proprio vero. Immagino sia l'unica che possa trasformare questi cosi flosci in un piatto commestibile. Alla peggio, ci faremo la passata». Si interrompe, sospesa, finché non lo guarda con più attenzione. «Posso chiederle che ci fa lassù?»  
È domanda legittima e, ancora meglio, Hohenheim sa la risposta; facile e indolore.  
«Riparo il tetto».  
«Senza attrezzi?»  
_Oh, giusto_.  
Stavolta non ha la cravatta, quindi quella stretta che sente alla gola è tutta naturale.  
«Sono un'alchimista».  
Eccola, la risposta facile. Sapeva che doveva essercene una, certe volte si perde così tanto che avrebbe bisogno di una bussola.  
Trisha invece sta stabile sulle sue gambe e lo guarda fisso, stavolta con curiosità; sembra ancora più piccola vista da lassù, tutta viso e occhi e pomodori.  
«Non ho mai incontrato un alchimista... È vero che» si incarta, cauta, «è vero che potete persino far crescere le piante?»  
Gli occhiali scivolano ancora più giù, ma Hohenheim preferisce grattarsi la nuca, piuttosto che occuparsene. Ritrovarsi a parlare di alchimia con Trisha Elric era l'ultima cosa che si aspettava sarebbe successa quando è salito su quel tetto.  
«Tecnicamente è possibile. Più che altro si possono ricombinare certi elementi per velocizzare processi naturali, ma sarebbe...» Sta davvero parlando di questo con Trisha Elric? «Diciamo che è sempre poco pratico interferire con questo genere di cose, l'alchimia organica è una branca affascinante ma pericolosa, si rischia sempre di superare certi confini. Non che non sia praticata, anzi, ha dato risultati soddisfacenti in molti ambiti. A Xing è fiorente l'applicazione in campo medico, per esempio, ma Amestris non finanzia particolarmente ricerche simili, a meno che non via sia un interesse militare e temo che l'agronomia tenda ad essere messa un po' all'angolo quando si tratta di decidere a cosa destinare determinate risorse».  
«Cielo» lo interrompe Trisha, le palpebre spalancate. «Le ho fatto una domanda difficile, non è così?»  
Sembra sorpresa da se stessa, come avesse appena scoperto che anche gli scienziati non sanno poi tutto; che riparano tetti senza attrezzi ma inciampano sui problemi nazionali come ogni altro mortale – o immortale, anche.  
«Io ho solo la quinta elementare» confessa, un filo esitante, quasi vergognosa. «Ho studiato un po' di cose, botanica, orticoltura per conto mio, ma...» Quando solleva le spalle i pomodori si agitano un poco nella cesta, mollicci. «E allora lei che genere di alchimista è? Di che si occupa?»  
_Tentare di salvare il mondo_ è una risposta altisonante ma poco adeguata. Forse lei lo crederebbe un simpatico ecologista, o un idiota. Magari un simpatico idiota, se gli va bene.  
Decide che non ha il coraggio di scoprirlo. Dopotutto al momento non ha neppure il coraggio di scendere da quel tetto.  
«Un po' di questo, un po' di quello» risponde, vago. «Viaggio molto».  
«E non torna mai a casa?»  
_Casa è sotto la sabbia, quel che ne resta me lo porto dietro, e non è in valigia_.  
«Mi scusi».  
Chissà che faccia ha fatto.  
«No, no» fa, e sorride, perché se lei ne ha una desolata, ora, e non le dona. Non riesce a renderla meno bella, ma non le dona. «Pinako è molto gentile, sto spesso da lei, e da altri amici qua e là. Resembool... Questo sembra un buon posto per vivere».  
«Se lo dice lei, che ne ha visti tanti, le credo».  
«Tu non lo credi? Posso... Possiamo darci del tu?» si sporge un po' dal tetto, c'è la grondaia sotto la punta delle sue scarpe. «Io sono, uh...»  
«Van Hohenheim» lo salva lei, perché lui si sarebbe sentito così cretino a pronunciare quel suo nome altisonante che forse avrebbe preferito presentarsi come Ventitré – piacere, Ventitré. C'è da uscirne secchi, per la miseria.  
Trisha scambia il suo disagio per dubbio e spiega: «l'ho chiesto a Pinako».  
L'ha chiesto. Pinako non gliel'ha _detto_ , lei gliel'ha _chiesto_.  
Hohenheim si sente un adolescente molto stupido. Si gratta il naso e si domanda quanto sia spettinata la sua barba, se a Trisha piacciano gli uomini con la barba... Per lei la taglierebbe. A Trisha piacciono gli uomini più grandi? Non dovrebbe neanche pensarle, queste atrocità, però, _Dio_ , adesso vorrebbe sapere tutto – _tutto_ – quel che piace a Trisha; vorrebbe comprenderlo, scomporlo e ricomporlo in qualcosa che le piacesse cento volte di più, al diavolo lo scambio equivalente.  
«Io sono Trisha».  
«Lo so» si schiarisce la voce e forse cadrà, perché ormai è in punta al tetto, i palmi pressati contro le tegole. «L'ho chiesto a Pinako».  
Ovvio. Lei ridacchia, scuote il capo leggera e per un momento sembra decidere che il tramonto sia veramente tanto interessante, rosso come i pomodori e come il viso che ha nascosto sotto i capelli.  
«Pensa... Pensi di fermarti qui? A vivere?»  
Le tegole gemono sotto le sue dita e Hohenheim avverte ogni parte del suo corpo, metatarso compreso, urlare di _sì, sì, per favore_.  
Non dovrebbe chiedere neanche un giorno, ne ha già avuti troppi. Non dovrebbe chiedere neanche un minuto e invece vorrebbe chiedere anni. Ne ha quattrocento, cosa mai sarebbero altri cinquanta, sessant'anni? Quaranta, trenta... Dieci. Cosa sarebbero dieci anni? _Solo un po'_...  
«Non lo so» espira, svelto. «Mi piacerebbe, però».  
Lei china il capo in un annuire pensoso e il sole è troppo basso per decidere se ci sia anche della delusione nel gesto; quando tira ancora su il capo, comunque, sta sorridendo.  
«Potresti sempre ritirarti qui, sai, quando ti sarai stancato di viaggiare. Le colline non si spostano, che io sappia».  
Le colline si spostano. Ci mettono ere geologiche, ma si spostano, e Hohenheim non vuole essere lì per vederlo, non da vivo. Un mucchio d'ossa sotto tre metri di terra, magari. È passato anche davanti al cimitero, lì a Resembool, e persino quello sembra un bel posto.  
«Perché no» sorride, distratto, e la domanda gli scivola via dalla lingua insieme al fiato. «Ti trovo qui?»  
«Non credo che andrò da nessuna parte» dice lei. Ride e sembra una promessa. «Ho un terreno, sai. Me l'ha lasciato mio padre». Indica l'ultima collina oltre il giardino di Pinako, quella con l'albero che getta l'ombra lunga a terra come una meridiana.  
«Da coltivare?» le chiede Hohenheim, le palpebre strette sul profilo erboso. La voce di Trisha arriva dabbasso senza incertezze.  
«Ci si può anche costruire qualcosa... Ma l'alchimista sei tu, di costruire ne saprai più di me».  
Hohenheim si volta a guardarla e decide che no, decisamente no.  
Perché Trisha ha diciannove anni e mezzo e Hohenheim le vede costruzioni negli occhi. C'è una piccola casa a due piani col tetto rosso, c'è un orto – libri di botanica e olio di gomito – ci sono mani sporche di terra e gonne a fiori d'estate, c'è un'altalena appesa al ramo più basso di quell'unico albero, ci sono bambini che corrono tra lenzuola stese al sole e c'è tutta una vita che scorre al tempo giusto, segue il giusto corso e non lo riguarda affatto.  
Dovrebbe scendere da quel tetto, salutare e prendere il primo treno; dovrebbe voltarsi e non tornare più.  
Ma la verità è che, ora che l'ha visto, Hohenheim sente che non può esistere nessun altro posto se non quel futuro che sta dentro il verde degli occhi di Trisha Elric. Forse non per vivere, mai per vivere; ma se esiste al mondo un posto giusto, per lui, per morire, è quello.


End file.
